Dick Grayson
'''Richard John "Dick" Grayson' (born c. 1996) is detective and Batman's former sidekick, known as Robin. Trying to distance himself from the hero game, Dick becomes entwined in a plot to use a teenage girl, Rachel Roth, to bring about the apocalypse. Choosing to mentor her, Dick forms a team for her protection and sets out to destroy H.I.V.E., adopting a new vigilante name, Nightwing. Biography To be added Personality As a result of having witnessed the brutal murder of his family as a child and his subsequent upbringing by Bruce Wayne, Dick has developed a profoundly thick skin topped by a near-impenetrable suit of emotional armor to keep himself protected from the world at large, Dour, stoic, humorless, introverted and deadpan, Dick typically forgoes most human contact and keeps his feelings to himself. He does not get along very well with people, many of whom perceive him as rude, stubborn, anti-social, prickly and disrespectful. However he does have a soft spot for children, especially runaways as he identifies with them, and with a select few people who have proven themselves trustworthy, such as his late partner Amy Rohrbach. Due to his circus upbringing, Dick places great value on family, believing it to be central to his world. Dick has a very clear sense of justice befitting a vigilante as well as a strong moral compass; that good people must be protected and criminals must be punished. However, Dick's outer persona hides a far darker side, a side which almost always comes out when he becomes Robin, when this happens, all of Dick's repressed rage, hatred, anger, and pain is released at once and he becomes completely devoid of restraint or morality when engaging criminals or villains, inflicting pain and injuries on them so monstrously horrific that most who cross his path run from him automatically. This side of Dick is not, however, evil, merely merciless and absolute for he does not harm innocents regardless of the situation and works daily to deny it for it is the side of him that Batman cultivated and encouraged most. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' **'Acrobatics/Free-running:' **'Honed senses:' *'High-level intellect/Great business acumen/Master tactician/Leader:' **'Medical knowledge:' **'Expert detective:' **'Multilingual:' *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' **'Master stick-fighter:' **'Master swordsman:' **'Master knife-wielder/Knife thrower:' **'Master marksman:' *'Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain:' *'Master of stealth/Infiltration/Escape artist:' *'Expert driver/Pilot:' Equipment *'Nightwing suit:' *'Eskrima sticks:' *'Gun:' *'Knife:' *'Motorcycle:' Former equipment *'Robin suit:' *'R-shuriken:' *'Grappling device:' *'Smoke bombs:' *'Bo staff:' Appearances ''Titans'' Trivia *Dick's phone number is 313-555-0165. *It is implied that during his time with Bruce as Robin, that Dick wasn't allowed to drive the Batmobile, unlike the second Robin, Jason Todd. Behind the scenes *In the DC comics, Dick Grayson is a vigilante known as Nightwing, leader of the Titans, and formerly known as Robin. His first appearance in the comics was ''Detective Comics'' #38 (April, 1940). *Dick's brutal fighting style and angrier nature are more associated with the second Robin from the comics, Jason Todd, specifically after he becomes the antihero known as Red Hood. *Dick's bo-staff and R shuriken are more associated with the third Robin from the comics, Tim Drake. Category:Characters Category:Males